Gorgeous, Wanting, Forbidden Love
by Alicia.Maree
Summary: Edward is gorgeous and Bella as her eyes set on him. Rose wants Emmett. Alice finds love, but technically it's forbidden. Bella's twin sister is not what you expect... Can these ordinary girls/ wild girls at night, sort this mess out!JUST READ SummaryBad
1. Get Crunk, In the Janitors Closet

**Author's Note:**

**AHHHHHHH *screams and squeal* Another new story, this jumped in my head, as a dream of mine and I've been having it every night for the last week, so I decided to make it a Twilight version and write it out for you to enjoy... I really hope you love it, I have a feeling it will be a good one!!**

**Please read and review as I want this will only be updated if I get a fair amount of response to tell me if it is as good as I think it is, there is a lot to this story that none of you will expect!!**

**Okay... Read and Enjoy!**

**Quote:**

**Love is Like a rubix cube only a few can solve it.**

**Chapter One: BPOV: Get Crunk, in the Janitor's Closet...**

"Let's go to lunch" Rose suggested as we walked out of the closet and into the school hall, we were close at each other's side, smiles on our faces and our arms linked at the elbow.

See Rose, Alice and I were best friends we are a trio, normal girls during the day and as soon as the moon rises into the night sky, we were three wild girls looking for fun.

Rose also known as Rosalie to others, was tall, pale as snow, had bright blue eyes and long curly blonde hair, that flowed to her waist, she was wearing a skin tight white singlet top, with a mini black jacket over the top, the mini skirt she wore, was tightly pleated and just peeped out from under top, which ended mid-thigh, her black peep - toed high heels making her legs look miles long.

Alice was short, okay maybe that's a understatement, she is mini, had dark jet black hair that was cropped short and spiked in every direction, looking a little bit like a mad scientist and the black hair made her green eyes stand out. She was wearing a blue summer dress that flowed to her knees, and the bust area look like cut triangles, a big black ribbon wrapped around under the bust, and tied a big bow at the back. She wore strappy looking high heels with it, adding at least 4 inches to her normal height, with silver bangles, earrings and a necklace, with a matching headband, holding her fringe back.

Me I was average, I had waist length brown wavy hair, and big brown puppy eyes that were set into a very pale face and my cheeks were always rosy red because I was always blushing. I was wearing white mini shorts that went to mid-thigh, a dark blue baby doll, singlet top that flowed to half way down my shorts and showed off my really pale shoulder, my knee high leather black boots, making my thighs look creamy white. My hair was pinned back at the fringe and flowed down my back.

Rose and I had gotten closer over the past year and really helped each other out. Every week, on a Wednesday, we both got together during our spare period and worked each other out. Alice kind of felt left out, but she didn't really want to join our get togethers.

"Oh Me God" Alice screeched, running down the hall to Rose and I, her arms waving widely in the air above her head.

"Don't you mean, Oh My God?"I asked, with a raised eyebrow as she halted to a stop right in front of us.

"Not its Oh Me God, I'm different remember?" she quickly retaliated, sticking her tongue out, at us.

"You got that right" Rose looked her up and down.

"I swear you say something about my height again, I will ruin your precious car" Alice hissed, glaring at Rose with her hands tightly on her hips.

"Wouldn't dream of it, short stuff you wouldn't touch my car" Rose smiled evilly, looking over at me, as we linked our arms and headed off down the hall together, Alice running after us, screaming bloody murder all down the halls, causing everyone to look at us and us to laugh at the looks we earned.

"So seeing it is a Friday my chichas, my mum got us some Fake ID's we can head to the clubs tonight" Rose smiled at us as we walked down the hall, receiving dirty looks along they way.

We weren't popular in school, we were the average plain janes that didn't put out, according to all the jocks and the so called 'beautiful' in my words so called 'sluts' would say about us behind our backs, making most teenage guys in our school dread being near us and most girls ended up being backstabbing bitches in the end.

"Sounds like a plan" Alice smirked while talking under her breath, "We need a night out, as long as my parents don't find out and my brother isn't at the same club".

"Oh you worry too much as if Edward would be at 'Viper'" Rose giggled, "Emmett better be there though" she whistled.

"I always knew you had the hots for my brother" I smiled sweetly up at her, while she looked away blushing deeply, "Hey" I slapped her arm "That's my blush your stealing".

Rosalie secretly crushed on my older brother Emmett, who was one year older then us, she would always ask when he was home and if he was, she would ask if she was able to come around because she was 'bored'.

"I don't like him, Bella" she hissed continuing up the hall, dragging me by her side, Alice on my other side, literally running so she could keep up with her small legs so they would match one of Rose's long strides.

"Does anyone want to ask how my day was, or were you to busy fantasying what you were doing in the closet?" Alice huffed as we got in the lunch line.

"Oh short stuff, do you feel left out, you could always join" Rose inquired with a quirked eyebrow, looking down at her small frame.

"I'm not short, just petite and I would rather not join your" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Festivities".

"Anyways" I walked in between them, "Alice how was your morning before school, seeing as you look like you're going to explode from excitement".

"Okay well I went to the Coffee House, you know the one down the road from my house, and you know it's my routine to get my latte" we nodded, "So I was in line, when I slipped on a napkin that was on the floor and I thought I was going to give myself a concussion on how I fell so hard, but after a second I noticed I still hadn't touched the ground and I found myself staring into blue eyes and blonde hair, to a major "she took a deep breath, "HOTTIE" she squealed causing the lunch lady to give us a look.

"Oh" Rose smiled, shocked.

"My" I looked stunned.

"GOD, I didn't get his name, that's what I forgot" she looked down her eyes slightly watering up, in her green eyes.

"Oh Alice I'm sure he will be there again" I sighed wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pushing her through the line getting her food and sitting her down at our 'freak' table.

"Explain what he looked like" Rose suggested, curling her fork into the plate of lettuce.

"Ah, really tall, kind of musclier really blue eyes and blonde hair, like you Rose, actually he looks a lot like you" she looked up confused.

"It sounds like my older brother Jasper" she declared, "He was coming back home from College this week".

"But Rose, Alice is your cousin" I looked in question.

"Yes which means, Alice you have the hots for your older cousin" she giggled looking at an astonished Alice.

"Oh" she sighed, digging into her meal.

"Let's not talk about this again" I said for everyone also getting into my meal.

*****

School finally ended and we didn't talk about mysterious man/ Jasper ever again, it was unfair to Alice to have the hots for a cousin you have never met; only her older brother Edward had even met Jasper only once, and that was apparently a long time ago.

"Well I guess I have to wait for Angela to unlock her lips from Ben" I sighed pointing over to the sports shed were Ben had her pressed against it.

"I've always wondered, when you are a twin, do you have a connection?" Alice asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No actually we don't, which is kind of weird" I answered her, staring at the girl that looked like me in some ways, but totally different in others, she was my twin, Angela Swan.

"Oh well, not every twin has it" Rose sighed, looking over her neatly painted nails, as a silver Volvo pulled up, Edward was picking Rose and Alice up today to take them to Rose's place, while I would still wait for Ben to finish with my loving twin.

"Well my place tonight Bella, six on the dot no later" Rose gave me a stern look.

"We have to glam you up" Alice said hopping into the passenger seat as Rose slid into the back door and the car pulled away.

"Great" I muttered, as I saw Ben finally put Angela on her feet and kiss her lips and walked away, leaving her there staring after him dazed as she fixed up her hair.

"Umm Angela, Charlie is going to wonder where we are?" I yelled out to her.

"Right, Dad" she sighed, pulling her keys off her belt, opening the car and both of us getting in at the same time, heading off towards our home.

*****

Emmett dropped me around at Rose's ten minutes before six rolled around, of cause he would insist or driving me to Rose's secretly I knew he liked her just as much as she crushed on him, they just couldn't talk to each other about it, maybe tonight things will change their ways.

Rosalie literally pulled Emmett into the house and Alice practically dragged me upstairs seeing as they were already ready and had been waiting 'ages' for me.

Alice was dressed up in a skin coloured creamy dress that fell just to the top of her thigh, the top plunged down a little and showed some cleavage, a glittery belt hung low on hers hip. Her hair was out like normal all spiky and she had black peep toed heels on, and the heels were a see through kind of colour.

Rosalie was wearing a peachy coloured dress that fell to the middle of her tanned coloured legs, it had a thick bit on the top that looked as though it had be weaved, and the bottom of the dress had a stretch area, so it was tight around her legs, her shoes were black ballet flats, that had peachy coloured ribbons on them, while her hair was out in her natural blonde locks.

Then the girls dressed me up in this kind of bubble dress, it was purple and tucked up underneath itself and it fell just past mid-thigh, the top had thick straps that wrapped over my shoulders the top of the dress went to just under my bust and was covered in thick glittery purple sequins. The shoes were death traps, very strappy black glittery heels. My hair was half up half down and was loosely curled; my front fringe was just out of my eyes and strands of hair fell down to frame my face.

"Ready chichi's?" Rosalie demanded from the doorway, Emmett standing slightly behind her, smiling over her shoulder.

"Whoa, wait, Bella is not going out like that" Emmett gave Alice and Rose the look of protectiveness.

"Thanks Emmett, I feel as though I'm exposing way too much skin" I agreed with him, poking my tongue out at Rose and Alice, before I started over to the bathroom, I heard a loud smacking noise and looked over to Emmett rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, Bella you look beautiful, you should totally wear that outfit" he gave me a small smile, trying to convince himself, that he was saying it for himself.

"Fine, if I have too" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry Bella, but you're going in this and that's final" Alice smiled pushing me out the bedroom door out into the hallway until we all were piled in the car.

"You have fun now" Rose's mum, Lilly told us, handing us all of our fake Id's and giving all of us girls a kiss on the cheek and she got a hug from Emmett.

"Okay now to get to Viper and blow that building down" Rose screamed as she stepped on the pedal, making us out of her driveway and out of her street in less than a couple of seconds.

The time we arrived there, it was just opening, we only had to line of for twenty minutes and the bouncers let us in without even looking out our I'd.

"Right, well I'll get us a booth" Alice smiled, looping her arm with Emmett's, while Emmett agreed to get us all drink that he thought we would like, while Rose and I made our way to the dance floor, where a pretty bouncing song was playing. We had our hands on each other's hips and we swayed and bopped to the beat.

Soon after the song ended, Rose dragged me to where Emmett and Alice were seated and were slowly sipping on the drinks. As soon as we took a sip of our drinks, Rose slipped into the booth laying her head on the table, while I stood at the end of the table, gazing out over the dance floor.

The song was slowly fading out, and into another song.

Rose, Alice and I gasped at the same time, all our eyes popping wide in excitement as we looked at each other.

"DANCE FLOOR NOW" Alice screamed as, 'Get Crunk – Brokencyde' started filling the air, through the speakers.

"I can't believe they play our favourite band here, like seriously its surprising" Rose laughed, tipping he head back, sticking her chest out as she swung her hips to the beat, while Alice and I got on either side of her, grinding into her sides.

'_**Lets Go!  
Chorus[If yous down motha fucka then throw your hands up  
Get loose in the club were gonna tear the party up  
Get Crunk! Get Crunk! x4] x2**_

Ahh!

Get Crunk! Get Crunk!  
Act a fool up in the club gonna you goin get fucked up  
Throw your fist up! What! x4'

We had our fists up in the air, our hips swivelling to the beat of the song, we were all grinding into each other, Rose still in middle, he hands on my hips, while Alice had a hold of Rose's hips.

'_**Right now!  
Get fucked! Get fucked!  
Start a fight up in the club represent where you're from  
put your clicks up! What! x4**_

[Everybody's in the club right now!  
With the Cristal bottles up right like ohhh!  
Get crunk in the party right now  
Lets break the rules yeah] x2

_**If you ain't a down motha fucka then go back home  
Get crunk up in the club  
Poppin bottles of patron  
Get drunk! x6  
Sippin bottles of patron  
Get loose get laid fuckin bitches' everyday bc13 and you know where here to stay  
These hoes x2 are always blowing up my phone  
When I walk up in the club they goin now I'm in the zone'**_

We all dropped to the ground, slowly moving our hips in a circular motion as we made our way back to full stance.

_**Yeah!!  
All you motha fuckin brizzles to get off the flizzle and to start fuckin dizzles  
Fishizzle my nizzle got these fuckin brizzles all up in my mizzle like a fuckin grizzle  
Get off my grizzle girl  
You got all these fuckin hoes all up in my face  
Shut the fuck up with that shit  
Lets put your motha fuckin crowns up  
Fishizzle like this**_

put your motha fuckin crowns up! What!  
Put your crowns up x6 what! x6  
Now put your motha fuckin crowns up! What!  
Put your crowns up! What! x6  
Put your mother crowns up!

Rose had me by the arm, twirling me around her; Alice was slowly moving her hands over herself, he feet tapping to the music, as Rose was controlling my moves.

_**Get your drunk on  
Get your drunk on girl!  
Get your drunk on! Go get your drunk on girl!  
Get your drunk on!  
Get your drunk on!  
Get crunk now!  
Now get your crunk on!  
Go get your crunk on girl!  
Get your crunk on!  
Go get your crunk on girl!  
Go! Get crunk now!  
Get! Your! Crunk! On!  
With your crunk juice  
Get! Your! Crunk! On!  
With your motha fuckin crunk juice  
Get your crunk on let's go!  
Get your crunk on let's go!  
Get your crunk on let's go!  
Get your crunk on!**_  
_**AND PASS THE MOTHA FUCKEN CRUNK JUICE**_

We ended the dance, by Rose facing Alice; they were grinding into each other, while I ended up on the other side of Rose, popping my chest to the beat and breathing heavily, as my hair was stuck to my forehead.

"Let's get our drinks" I yelled out to Rose, who nodded in agreement and led us up the stairs to our booth, were Emmett was looking at us, stunned.

"Ummm" He changed his position as if he was uncomftable with the problem he had, "That was hot".

"Thanks, dear brother" I patted him on the head, as I gulped my drink down, sitting next to him.

"Next time, it can be you and I" Rose suggested wriggling her eyebrows at him. She had never been this straight forward before.

"Ahhh sure" he looked at her slightly going red in the neck; I wouldn't embarrass him by pointing it out... tonight.

We sat there for awhile just drinking and chatting and we could all feel the alcohol taking over our bodies, we were slightly losing control of what was coming out of our mouths and what our limbs were doing.

"Emmett and I are going to head around and look at the club" Alice smiled at us, grabbing hold of his arm, dragging him out of his seat and heading off for their walk.

"They better be back soon, I was just about to give him a special dance" Rose pouted, while winking at me.

"Rose, that's my brother" I screamed, putting my hands over my ears so I couldn't ear a word come from her mouth as she carried on with what she wanted to do with him.

I felt a quick tap on my shoulder, "Is this seat taken?" a voice asked, as I looked up and I was met with beautiful green eyes and bronze hair, Alice's hot, to die for brother, Edward.

"No, here" I said sliding over in the booth so he could sit down, his friend with blonde hair sitting down next to Rose.

"Bella this is Jasper, my brother, Jasper this is my close friend Bella" Rose introduced us, slurring her words slightly.

Oh, Alice was right he was a hottie, the way his blonde hair flicked in his bright blue eyes, the dark looking buttoned up shirt, making his skin look clear and pale, but he didn't compare to the guy sitting next to me. Edward was wearing a dark blue short that was unbuttoned at the top, showing some of his chest, his jeans hanging low on his defined hips, his hair a complete and total mess, and hanging in his beautiful green eyes, his lips in to melt for crooked smirk.

"Bella, stop, you look as if you want to eat him" Rose seethed, while I blushed red, realizing that I had stared at him from when he had sat down.

"So is Alice here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell your parents, we were looking for a fun night" I pouted fluttering my eye lashes at him.

"I would never tell" he smirked once again, "Where is she?"

"Umm, that way" I pointed behind me, and Edward looked over that way and his smirk dropped immediately.

"Bella what is your brother doing to my sister?" he asked, anger voicing his voice, that it made me look.

In the corner of the club, Emmett had Alice against the wall, and was placing kisses on her neck that she had inclined for him.

I heard a gasp behind me and immediately knew Rose had seen what I had saw. This wasn't good. All of a sudden Jasper was out of his seat and dragging Emmett off Alice in two minutes flat and was dragging both of them back to our table, sitting her on his lap.

"Your the girl from this morning" he squinted his eyes at her, looking over her house then his pink lips breaking out into a slight smirk, which made her smile straight back.

"Sure am" she smiled, "Hi, I'm Alice your younger cousin" she hugged him, while he sat back shocked.

"Cousin?" he asked, looking highly grossed in himself.

"Yep" she nodded, popping the 'p' and getting off his lap and moved in between Jasper and Rose.

"Can we leave?" Rose looked highly hurt and as if she was going to cry.

"Yeah, we can" I mumbled, "Edward can you give us a lift, we all drank a little much".

"Sure, anything for my baby sisters friends" he stood up, leading us out to his Volvo; Emmett took Jasper with him, in his jeep.

"Thanks" I smiled climbing in the back with Rose, holding onto her tightly, because she looked as if she would have a crying meltdown any minute now, while Alice jumped in the passenger seat.

"Well this didn't turn out to be the best night" I sighed, looking out the window as we headed home.

I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be different, better.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh My God... See I told you it was good, well I thought it was, I loved writing it, and there is still so much more to happen, like for example how we're going to solve the Alice and Jasper relationship, seeing as their cousins, it's quite a good spin, well I think it is...**

**Okay tell me what you think in reviews, because I sincerely hope that its going to be one of those big stories that people love and review all the time.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**XoX**

**Song:**

**Get Crunk - Brokencyde**


	2. Hearing The Parents

**Authors Note:**

**Well... I hope people liked the first chapter... and now I have written the second.**

**Hope you love...**

**Chapter Before:**

"_Can we leave?" Rose looked highly hurt and as if she was going to cry._

"_Yeah, we can" I mumbled, "Edward can you give us a lift, we all drank a little much"._

"_Sure, anything for my baby sisters friends" he stood up, leading us out to his Volvo; Emmett took Jasper with him, in his jeep._

"_Thanks" I smiled climbing in the back with Rose, holding onto her tightly, because she looked as if she would have a crying meltdown any minute now, while Alice jumped in the passenger seat._

"_Well this didn't turn out to be the best night" I sighed, looking out the window as we headed home. _

_I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be different, better._

**Chapter 2: BPOV: Hearing the Parents**

I woke up the next morning looking over to the other side of the room to see my twin looking over at me; Angela had woken up to the yelling of our parents too.

"What do you think it is this time?" Angela asked, looking over at me, looking a little scared.

"I don't know, but it sounds bad" I shrugged.

"Bella" Angela started, "Have you ever thought that we are so different that sometimes you think where not even related?"

"Yeah, I have" I smiled lightly, "But you're stuck with me, that's why you think that way" I laughed, jumping out of bed and walking over to my dresser.

"Let's head down" Angela suggested, looping her arm with mine, after we had gotten ready for our Saturday.

"THIS IS WRONG CHARLIE, AND YOU KNOW IT" Our mother yelled at Charlie.

"But, it makes sense Rene', just think about it" he smiled sadly, grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly between his own.

"Ahh" Angela stuttered out, which made two heads snap in our direction, "What was that about?"

"Don't worry Ang and Bells, everything is fine..." Mum trailed off.

"We just need to sort some things out, that's all" Dad finished for her, kissing the inside of Mum's wrist.

"You're not getting a divorce or anything.... right?" I asked sadness over taking my body.

"Oh dear, no we are not, I love your mother too much to even consider something like that" Charlie smiled, motioning us to come over and sit either side of him, "No matter what, you are both my girls and I love you no matter what"

*****

"Umm, that was unexpected" I sighed, walking down the stairs of our front porch, talking to Angela.

"Yeah, it was" she agreed looking over at me, her hair lightly playing in the wind.

"What do you think it was about?"

"No clue" she shrugged, pulling out her phone, texting, "But it sounded bad" she said as she slid the phone back into her jean covered pocket.

"I want to know" I decided, "Don't you?"

"They'll tell us when they want to" she got up, "I'm going with Ben, catch you later Hun" she kissed her hand and blew me a kiss, as she skipped to Ben's car.

"Yeah, bye" I muttered, grabbing my cell from my bra strap.

"Alice" I said, when the phone picked up.

"Bella, what can I do for you?" she chirped down the line.

"Can I come over?" I asked.

"Sure, see you soon, chicky" she hung up, while I flipped my phone shut, placing back in my bra.

******

I arrived at the Cullen's place, no later than fifteen minutes after I had made the call.

"BELLA" Alice shouted from the doorway, a smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Ali" I kissed her cheek, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"What can I do for you?" she giggled in my ear.

"Just needed to be anywhere but home" I shrugged, "Mum and Dad are fighting"

"Oh, must be bad" Alice looked up into my eyes, worry etching her face.

"Thanks Ali, make me feel a whole lot better" I rolled my eyes, pushing past her and into their mansion sized house.

"Sorry, but they never fight, so it has to be something big" she muttered, "I know them like they were my own parents"

"Too true Ali, too true" I patted her shoulder, before plonking myself into their soft white looking lounge, Alice gracefully sitting next to me.

"Hey Isabella" a male voice said from behind me.

"Hey Edward" I said, without glancing back, staring ahead looking at the scenery outside the big glass window.

"What's up with her?" I heard him ask, Alice.

"Parents are fighting" she answered, rubbing my back.

"Oh, must be bad" Edward concluded.

"Why does it have to be bad, they could be fighting over something small?" I hissed, jumping up from my seat, looking at Edward, then down to Alice.

"It's just, they never fight" Edward answered, shrugging, eyes wide at my sudden outburst.

"Yeah, sorry" I looked down, the heat rising in my cheeks.

"No problem Bella" he chuckled, walking out of the room.

"Thinking about it, mum and dad have been a little off as well" Alice muttered.

"Mmmmhmmm" I hummed, "Maybe it's there time of the month, for the first time"

"Not funny" Alice giggled a little, but then shoving me a little, I pushed back, sending her to the floor. As she fell to the floor she dragged me with her, making me land on her tiny body. She then rolled us over, so I was pinned under her small frame, and so she was sitting on top of me.

"Wow" Edwards's amazed voice entered the room.

"What?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"I want to play, or can I sit and watch?"

"EWWW, Edward" Alice got up, hitting him over the head, while I just sat there blushing and smiling a little.

"What, it looked fun" he smirked, and winked at me, before ascending up the stairs.

"That was..." Alice watched his retreating form, her eyes landing back at me, getting up off the floor, "Weird".

"He could have joined" I muttered, watching Alice's eyes open shocked.

"What, we weren't doing anything for him to join" Alice shrieked.

"Well, you could of left and let me have a go at him" I shrugged, dusting myself down.

"WHAT?" she shrieked again,

"He looks like a good bang" I shrugged again, smirking a tiny bit.

"Please, tell me you are kidding?" she begged.

"I would, but that would make me a liar" I laughed.

"Oh okay" Alice laughed, "WAIT" she halted, "You like Edward?"

"Umm, no?" I squeaked.

".God" she breathed out, eyes wide, "Why didn't I see this, I normally see these kind of things?"

"Slow down, were not getting married" I laughed, patting her hair.

"But, you like..." she got interrupted.

"Who does Bella like?" Edward asked from the bottom of the stairs.

_How long had he been standing there?_

"Umm, I like..." I trailed off, having no clue.

"She likes your shirt" she spilt out of her mouth, as if her mouth was trying to run a marathon. I elbowed her in the rib cage.

"My shirt, you're sitting down here discussing how much you like this shirt?" he pointed at the black shirt he was wearing, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, the black, brings the green out in your eyes" I muttered, smiling.

"Makes the pop" Alice explained, making hand movements.

"Right" Edward drawled out, "I'll stand here and pretend that's what you're talking about, even though you're clearly talking about something different"

"Yeah, you do that" Alice grinned, dragging me away, and up the stairs.

"No, seriously who does she like?" He yelled up the stairs.

"You'll find out soon enough" Alice yelled back, slamming the door to her bedroom.

"What do you mean, he'll find out soon enough?" I asked a little frightened.

"Well my dearest friend, we are going to make him want you" she smirked, which made my hell of a morning, turn into a greater day.

*****

I arrived home around sunset, to walk in and find Angela, Mum and Dad around the table, deep in discussion. Angela looked shocked, tears forming in her eyes, mum was sobbing hard and dad was looking calm, his face masked of any emotion.

"What's going on?" I asked, something tightening in my stomach.

"I found out why they were fighting" Angela sniffed.

"We all did" Emmett said from the dark corner of the room. I did not see him there a minute ago.  
"There getting a divorce right?" I sobbed.

"NO" They all shouted.

"Then what?" I sat down, in the chair next to my twin.

"Bella... where not twins" Angela smiled weakly, tears streaming her face.

"Of cause we are, what else are we?" I hesitantly asked.

"Nothing, were not related at all" she spoke each word carefully.

"If this is true, how do you explain the sonograms, mum was pregnant with TWINS" I shouted.

"Yes Bella, you are a twin, but Angela is not your twin, she was accidently swapped at birth, with another brunette, green eyed girl" Dad explained carefully.

"Then, who is my... twin?" I asked carefully, eyeing everyone.

"Alice Cullen" Mum sighed.

"Which makes Angela, Edwards sister" Dad continued on, "We had some up to date blood tests done and Angela didn't match any of ours, but Alice fit in perfectly with our DNA, as did Angela with the Esme and Carlisles DNA".

"Alice Cullen... is my sister?" I asked, feeling a little sick.

"Yes, and Angela will be moving in with her family and right this second Esme and Carlisle are talking to Alice and Edward, Alice will be moving here..." Mum explained, "Angela has agreed to this"

"But" I shook my head.

"No buts, Hun" Angela used her nickname on me to calm me down, "I will still be your sister, deep down in here" she touched her finger to my heart, pulling me close for a tight hug, sobs escaping both of us.

"Who knew the midget, could be my sister" Emmett muttered, walking towards Angela and me, pulling us into his arms, mum and dad joining not a minute later.

"No matter what Angela, you will still be a daughter to us" Dad muttered into her ear.

And deep down I knew, that after this was sorted out, that everything will fall into place... hopefully.

**Authors Note:**

**There you have it, Chapter two, and if your smart... you'll know that I planned this and that you know what this means, do you know why I made Bella and Alice sisters... CLUE: It's to do with a certain couple...**

**Hahaha**

**Okay review**

**xx**


	3. Exchanging

**Authors Note:**

**Hey.**

**This is chapter 3, hope I didn't make you wait too long. Thanks to the people that reviewed my last chapter... I highly appreciate it.**

**Here we go...**

**Chapter Before:**

"_No buts, Hun" Angela used her nickname on me to calm me down, "I will still be your sister, deep down in here" she touched her finger to my heart, pulling me close for a tight hug, sobs escaping both of us._

"_Who knew the midget, could be my sister" Emmett muttered, walking towards Angela and me, pulling us into his arms, mum and dad joining not a minute later._

"_No matter what Angela, you will still be a daughter to us" Dad muttered into her ear._

_And deep down I knew, that after this was sorted out, that everything will fall into place... hopefully._

**Chapter 3: Exchanging, BPOV**

I didn't have a clue, why I was waking up. It could be that, the sun was shining through my window, or that today was the day, where I lost and gained a sister, my twin.

"Bella, Hun, wake up" Angela whispered in my ear, slightly rubbing my shoulder, easing me awake.

"I am awake" I muttered, throwing my legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Well then lazy bones, help me pack" she laughed, as she trotted over to our shared cupboard, grabbing her clothes and putting them into bags.

"Do you have to go?" I pouted, moisture gathering up in my eyes.

"Yes, I should spend time, with my parents, the ones that were meant to raise me, as should Alice" she sighed, glancing over at me, then back to her bag.

"Okay, I guess this is what's meant to happen" I sniffed, while tying my loose hair up, in a tight pony tail.

"Sure is, but we will see each other five times a week at school, and we will get together" she demanded, with a nod of her head, I nodded at her.

'_Honk' _the sound of a car horn, went off.

"That would be Alice and my parents" Angela smiled a small smile.

"Sure, great" I smiled, bounding down the stairs to meet one of my best friends, I mean twin sister.

Angela followed briefly behind, as a knock sounded on the wooden door.

"Open it" I whispered encouraging myself; to unlock the door that was growing bigger, with every step I took.

As I turned the door handle, everything turned into slow motion. I could only remember certain things that I saw.

_Alice running in, jumping wrapping her arms around my neck, shouting "Were twins... Were twins, I always thought we connected"_

_Angela looking over to Esme and Carlisle, then running to give both of them a hug, crying softly, as Esme's eyes filled with unshed tears._

_Edward walking the door, to watch the scene unfold... giving Angela a quick hug and Alice a peck on the forehead, while staring at me, from across the room._

_Angela returning upstairs to retrieve her bags, then setting them in the car, before they headed off back home, leaving my twin, Alice here, and taking Angela, my sister at heart, home._

"Can you believe it?" Alice squealed; I smiled lightly.

"It's quite unusual isn't it?" I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, like I always felt at home, when I came over, now this just explains it" she smiled, tugging me upstairs, into our shared room, "This is going to be so fun, I mean twins, its Ahhh!" she squealed again.

"Yeah, I hope Angela will fit in" I questioned mostly to myself.

"Oh Bella, naive Bella, you know how much Esme and Carlisle loved having her over, as if she was their own, and well she actually is their own" she giggled.

"Your right now let's go get something to eat" I grabbed her arm, pulling her down to the kitchen.

As we walked under the arch, into our white and blue looking kitchen, the fridge door was already opened and some ones feet hanging out the front of it.

"Emmett, seriously, do you need to watch it, like you watch TV?" I asked, sternly, my arms folded against my chest.

"Yes actually I do, the food could grow arms and legs and run away from me" he answered in reply, not moving from his position.

"Well if that happened, I don't think you would want to eat the food" I laughed, opening the door wider.

"True... But someone might steal my food, which reminds me, why are you in here?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"To get food, for us?" I questioned.

"EXACTLY" He screamed, getting up off the floor, "You. Came. To. Steal. My. Food" he poked me in the stomach, every time he said a word.

"No, I came to get the food that I bought, to make us all lunch" I laughed, glaring at him, while Alice tinkled with laughter from the side.

"SISTER" Emmett shouted, running over to her. Chucking her up in his arms and twirling her around.

"BROTHER" She hugged back, when her feet touched the ground.

I laughed loudly, which made them turn around at the same time, to quirk an eyebrow at me, "and to think, you two made out at the club".

"Oh my" Alice turned green, as she remembered.

"This gets told... to no one" Emmett struggled to breath.

"I know, does it look like I want to go around going; my brother and sister made out in the back of a club, but they didn't know they were brother and sister, so it's all good" I asked, smirking as they both shook their heads.

"Good, now let's eat" I pulled the fridge open and started making a meal for our newly formed family.

*****

Yesterday passed quite fast, as Alice got settled into her new family and house, Emmett adored her, Renee and Charlie, treated her just like they treated Angela. Me, I missed her, but Alice was my real sister and I just have to accept that. But deep down, just like Angela said "_I will still be your sister, deep down in here" _that is what I like to remember.

"WAKE UP" Alice screamed the next morning, jumping on my bed.

"I'm awake Alice, I just close my eyes when I'm thinking" I sighed, sitting up as I stared at her.

"Angela?" she asked, as I nodded.

"You know, Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind if you went and visited her every now and again" she smiled, tiny. "But I hope, someday, you realise that I'm your twin".

"I know that Alice, it's just she's been in my whole life" I sniffled, as she held me.

"The positive to this... I'm not Jasper's cousin" she beamed, which made me laugh hard, that the tears fell harder.

"Yes, that is a positive, we should get you two together" I smiled, as she nodded while beaming once again.

"YES" she screamed, "and you with Edwa..." she trailed off.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Umm, well the way you stared at each other yesterday..." she looked away.

"An attraction, yeah Alice... I feel for you're used to be brother" I blushed.

"I KNEW IT" she smiled wickedly, "But the things you do with Rose, they have to stop" she nodded seriously, as I sighed in understanding.

"I know they do... but we get so needy... no guys want us" I sighed, looking out the window, to the left of the room.

"Edward wants you" she winked at me, "Jasper wants me" she smiled wickedly, "And for sure Emmett wants Rose, the heat rolling off those too" she shook her head laughing.

"Okay, this "thing" I did the bunny ears, "with Rose is going to end".

"Thank-you, someone up their loves me" she laughed, after looking at the roof for a certain amount of time, "Now let's get you ready to go see Angela".

*****

Esme and Carlisle welcomed me in with open arms, to see if Angela had started to fit in. I sat in her room for awhile, as she unpacked her last box of contents into a draw.

"Like it here?" I asked for conversation.

"Yes, it's marvellous" she beamed, continuing on with her story of how she finally found the missing part of her life, of how now she feels totally complete, "But I still consider you a sister" she finished off with, which made me smile, "Me too Ang, me too".

We went downstairs for a little while, as we watched TV together, while casually making conversation. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Edward descending the stairs and making his way over to the kitchen, which he walked out a couple minutes later, with a drink in hand.

"How's Alice settling in?" he asked me, before he went upstairs.

"Surprisingly well, just as well as Ang, is fitting in here" I nudged Ang's leg and smiled slightly, which made her laugh.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally know who my real sister is" he chuckled, as he headed back upstairs.

"Wow I wish I lived here like you did Ang, you see that fine ass everyday" I whispered in her ear as Edward made his way up the stairs my eyes watching his ass the entire way.

"Actually you wouldn't, because he would be your brother and technically that's incest" Ang laughed, pushing me slightly knocking me out of my trance.

"I knew you loved my ass Bella" Edward called from the third floor of the house making it echo into all of the rooms.

"Language son" Carlisles voice boomed, which made me blush beet red, forgetting that Esme and Carlisle were home.

"Sorry Dad, but she loves my ass, come on, it's not like you and mum don't say this stuff, to one another" Edward yelled back.

"Well now that you think about it Edward, your mother has one smooth rocking body, especially in bed" Carlisle chuckled.

"Thanks honey, you are great in bed" Esme yelled out from behind the kitchen doors, she was making us lunch.

"Eww guys, didn't want to know that" Edward screamed.

"Well we don't want to hear, Bella loving your ass Edward" Ang laughed, her laughter bouncing off the walls.

"It was her fault" He laughed making his way back down stairs, laughter in his beautiful green eyes.

"AND SHE LOVES MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES" He screamed, damn I had said that out loud.

"She tends to speak before thinking" Ang giggled once again.

"I do not like your ass or your sparkly green eyes, see you later Ang" I hissed making my way to the door, but I forgot one thing, I needed to open it first so I was met with a door and now I have met with darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**How was that? : ) **

**I love this story so much... it's a shame that I don't get more time to sit down and write it... but now seeing I'm on holidays, I'll see if I can write a lot more... try and finish off my other stories, to fully concentrate on this one : ).**

**Okays Review... tell me what you think about this chapter...**

**XoX**


	4. Awaken

**Author's Note –**

**I am really sorry for any of my readers that I have disappointed with my lack of updating, I lost my motivation to write or even read. I've only just now discovered how much I miss writing. It's such an escape from realiy.**

**So here we go... once again I'm sorry...**

**Chapter Before –**

_"It was her fault" He laughed making his way back down stairs, laughter in his beautiful green eyes._

_"AND SHE LOVES MY BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES" He screamed, damn I had said that out loud._

_"She tends to speak before thinking" Ang giggled once again._

_"I do not like your ass or your sparkly green eyes, see you later Ang" I hissed making my way to the door, but I forgot one thing, I needed to open it first so I was met with a door and now I have met with darkness._

**Chapter 4 – Awaken**

_Darkness... Darkness... Darkness..._

"_Bella" an angel's voice called from above me._

"_Wakey wakey" another males voice, of an angel called out._

"_I don't think she's waking... Carlisle I think we should take her to the hospital" Esme's voice sounded concerned._

"Err..." I groaned, slowly opening my eyes to the harsh light that burnt my eyes.

"BELLA" Angela's body enveloped me, silent tears falling on my skin.

"Let her breathe" Edward demanded pulling Angela off, moving so that we were face to face.

"I'm fine" I turned to everyone, hoping they would all relax and kind of back off. I tuned out all their worried voices that were rushing to me all at once and gave myself a mental check over.

Did anywhere hurt... no.

Did I have a headache... yes slightly... but if you hit a closed door at the pace I was walking, you would too.

I had all my limbs... I looked myself over... Check!

I was fine, this was something I always did. My body was used to it.

"Are you okay?" Edward looked right into my eyes, concern lacing his eyes.

"Yes, don't worry" I snapped lightly, "You'd be surprised at how often that happens to me"

Angela laughed hard, "She's right, it's a daily occurrence with this one"

"Daily?" Edward smirked, "I'm surprised you're still alive then Miss Swan"

I blushed hard and got up slowly, Angela helping me.

"Right, well I must be going then" I started for the door before Carlisle's concerned voice stopped me.

"Bella I really don't think you should be driving, you did have a pretty nasty fall, it would be really irresponsible of us to let you drive home in that condition"

"I'm fine really" I looked out the window, flinching slightly as the light hurt my eyes and made my head pound.

Carlisle smirked, "Yes, real convincing Bella" he turned to Edward, "Drive her home, please son".

"Really dad, she said she's fine" Edward stated, looking kind of angry.

"You know what" I quipped, "I'll take myself, Edward here shouldn't have to take time out of his busy schedule just to take me home" I grabbed my keys and headed out, Edward rushing out behinf me.

"Bella wait – ", he started, but I put up my hand tyo stop him.

"Forget it" I forced a smile, "I'm fine.

I walked over and hopped in my car, starting the endgine up.

"Wait-", he started again.

"I'll see you later, Edward" and with that I started to drive home, trying to ignore the pounding of my head.


	5. Apologise

**Chapter Before –**

_"Bella wait – ", he started, but I put up my hand tyo stop him._

_"Forget it" I forced a smile, "I'm fine._

_I walked over and hopped in my car, starting the engine up._

_"Wait-", he started again._

_"I'll see you later, Edward" and with that I started to drive home, trying to ignore the pounding of my head._

**Chapter Five –  
****BPOV**

I stayed home from school the next day, wanting to avoid Cullen. Emmett and Alice begged me to go and ignored them, it got to the point where Emmett actually picked me up and took me downstairs. I had argued to the fact that he couldn't actually carry me around at school all day. They both eventually gave up.

I stayed locked in my room, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Angela was no longer living with us and in fact not related to me. We had shared so much and she was basically ripped away from me.

Don't get me wrong, I love Alice and she's basically my sister anyway. But she was no Angela. It's hard to believe that Angela and I aren't actually related, we have everything in common, and we even look alike! Alice is not so similar to me, though she matched Emmett perfectly.

And don't even get me started on Edward. The huge pain in my backside, that pretends to care for me. Stupid pig-headed, handsome, sexy man! I punched my pillow in frustration letting out a silent scream.

How can someone's life be so damn complicated?

"Hey, you alright?" Alice asked as she entered the room, she placed some papers on my desk, "I got some work you missed out on"

I nodded silently, "Thanks"

She walked over to me and pulled me into a soft hug, "I know things are confusing right now, imagine what Angela and I must feel, growing up in a household and having it suddenly change"

I nodded again, listening.

"But we have to deal with it, it's kind of an adventure really" she said excitedly, "and even better I am now not related to Jasper!"

I laughed a little and she gave me a small smirk.

"Edward asked where you were today" she tilted her head to the side.

I crossed my arms and glared at her, "Why does he even bother to pretend to care?"

"He does care Bella" she scolded me, "he is genuinely worried and concerned for you, he wants to apologise!"

"Ha!" I threw my hands up.

"Don't you "Ha" me Isabella" she said darkly, "I know Edward, he cares for you, and he likes you"

My heart fluttered a little, _'Stop it Bella, she didn't mean like that!'_

I nodded and gave her a small smile. She patted me on the back as I got up.

"I have to go" I told her.

"Of course" she said playfully as I threw on my coat and grabbed my keys.

I threw myself in the car and drove as fast and as safely as I could to the Cullen residence. I pulled up quickly and raced to the door, reaching my hand up to knock. Before I could thought Edward had already opened the door.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he asked, looking me over, worry washing over his face.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You! Racing up here like a maniac, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Oh that" I pulled at my sleeves, "I just wanted to talk to you" I said, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks almost instantly.

He stared at me dumbfounded, "Bella Swan wants to talk to me, Edward Cullen? Am I hearing you correctly" he shook his head.

I nodded meekly and his features softened, all worry erased from his perfect features.

"Look Bella, I'm really sor-" I cut him off.

"I know"

"I apolo-"

"I know"

"Look Bella, would you let me apol-"

"No"

"And why the hell not?" he demanded.

"Because there is no need to, I know you were just worried now. I over reacted, I am the one that's sorry"

"I'm sorry too" he said sincerely.

I rubbed my hands up my arms to keep warm. He noticed and ushered me inside.

"So you avoided school today because of me?

"Don't be so cocky, not everything's about you" I scolded and he raised his eyebrow at me curiously, "Fine, yes"

'Never do that again"

"Okay" I responded.

"I kind of missed my Swan at school today" I blushed again and he chuckled.

"I kind of maybe missed you too" I led on and he smiled before I continued, "Nah who am I kidding, how could I miss a jackass like you" the smiled vanished.

"There's the Swan I love" he chuckled.

My heart fluttered again at those words.

**Review :)**


	6. Don't Turn Down A Party Invite

**Chapter Before – **

"_So you avoided school today because of me?_

"_Don't be so cocky, not everything's about you" I scolded and he raised his eyebrow at me curiously, "Fine, yes"_

'_Never do that again"_

"_Okay" I responded._

"_I kind of missed my Swan at school today" I blushed again and he chuckled._

"_I kind of maybe missed you too" I led on and he smiled before I continued, "Nah who am I kidding, how could I miss a jackass like you" the smiled vanished._

"_There's the Swan I love" he chuckled._

_My heart fluttered again at those words._

**Chapter Six – Don't Turn Down A Party Invite  
**_**BPOV**_

"Bella" Angela stepped into the lounge room where I had decided to sprawl out on the couch.

"Angie!" I got up instantly and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" she hugged me back, "You weren't at school today, are you sick?"

Aw, Angela. Definitely one of a kind.

"Everything's fine" I gave her my most genuine smile, she smiled back.

"Good, why are you here?" she raised an eyebrow.

I put my hands firmly on my hips, "Am I not allowed to come see you?"

She rolled her eyes, "You aren't here to see me, I can tell"

I pouted my lips slightly, annoyed that she knew me so well.

"Are things fixed with you and Edward?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad"

"Me too" I sighed happily.

"You so like him Bella, everyone can tell" I pursed my lips again, "He likes you too"

"Yeah, as a friend"

"No much more Bella" she said as she looked past me, I turned my head slightly and noticed Edward walking into the room. I smiled at him and he smiled a crooked smile back.

"So girls there is a party tonight, would anyone care to go?"

I nodded my head eagerly, Bella Swan never turned down a chance for a party. I turned to Angela to see her shake her head. She always turned down a party invite.

"No thanks Edward, thanks for asking though" she gave me a quick hug and a stern look, "I've got homework to do; I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"I'll be there"

"Seems like everyone missed you at school today" he moved closer to me as Angie left the room; I gravitated towards him by stepping closer as he did.

"Where is this party?" I asked, distracting me from being so close to him.

"It's at James' place" he laughed as I scrunched my name up to the mention of James' name, "He's not that bad Bella"

I made a gagging noise. I despised James.

"Honestly Bella, he isn't"

"I think you're forgetting that he makes my life a living hell at school" I placed my hand on my hips, "I think I'd much rather take my fake ID and go clubbing with my friends"

"Well I'd much prefer you and Alice at the party where I can keep a close eye on you and any sleaze bags that try to make a move on you two"

"I think you should be more concerned with these so called sleaze bags at the party" I crossed the room to the entrance of the house, "Bella Swan never turns down a party invite and you know that, Alice and I'll be ready within a couple hours, pick up us then"

I raced home and ran around the house like a headless chicken looking for Alice. I couldn't find her anywhere.

"ALICE!" I screamed, it was pretty loud, I think the next door neighbours could hear it.

"Sheesh Bella" Alice walked into the room, "What was with the screech?"

I smiled wickedly, "Party tonight"

A smile graced her lips, "We better call Rose"

I nodded in agreement and pulled my phone from my back pocket and speed dialled Rose.

"This is Rosalie, at your service" she purred into the phone and I laughed at her.

"Hey Sexy girl, wanted to let you know we've been invited to a party tonight"

"Sweet, where at?"

"James'" I answered and both Rose and Alice grunted with disgust, "I know, but we never turn down an invite, let's just go and have a good time, okay?"

"Sure thing girl, be there soon" Rose hung up.

Alice and I ran upstairs and found our 'clubbing' outfits and quickly got dressed in the shortest yet classiest clothing we owned, we never dressed like a slut. I teased up my hair and applied minimal make up, whereas Alice straightened hers and had dark lips and eyes.

We were ready when Rose turned up, she was dressed similar to us, a little sluttier but she could pull it off, her hair in big curls falling down her back and her eyes smoky with a bright red lipstick.

"Damn girl" I fanned myself and Alice rolled her eyes just as Edwards's car pulled up.

"Let's have some fun" I said as we headed out.

**A short one, hope you like it. Review :)**


End file.
